A Christmas Story
by spottedhorse
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Anthony Strallan has a visitor.


This is my meager contribution to the spirit of the season. It is sort of a mish mash of A Christmas Carol, It's a Wonderful LIfe, and some other Christmas stories I love along with a few thoughts of my own;-) I do hope you enjoy. And more, I hope you have a wonderful holiday.

* * *

"Are you certain you'll be alright, Sir," Stewart asked as he stood in the doorway to Anthony Strallen's library.

"Yes, yes…quite alright. You and the others go and enjoy your holiday, I insist," Sir Anthony replied, giving Stewart the briefest of smiles. "Mrs. Brandon has fixed me up with ample food and I believe I remember how to keep a fire going. I'll manage."

"If you are quite sure. I don't mind…"

"Nonsense," Sir Anthony said as he waved his man away.

Stewart went back to the kitchen to find Mrs. Brandon and the maids all set to leave. "He's still insisting," the old cook asked.

"Yes, he is. I suppose we should do as he says but I'll return early to check on him," Stewart replied.

Mrs. Brandon nodded her understanding and approval. "He hasn't been the same since that day….still kind and considerate, mind you; but not the same."

Anthony heard the last of the commotion in the house as the servants left and settled into a chair near the fire, happy that they at least were having a holiday with the ones they love and equally saddened that he would not. "It's your own fault, you old fool," he muttered as he reached for his book on the table. This year, as every year, Anthony would read Dickens' A Christmas Carol on Christmas Eve.

Some hours later the fire was dying down and a chill had settled over the house as the large clock in the main hall struck midnight. Sir Anthony Strallen was dozing in his chair, the book sliding out of his lap. It made a loud thump as it landed on the floor, stirring the man from his nap.

Blinking and looking around to get his bearings, he was surprised to see a very short little man standing in front of him, smiling.

"What the devil? Who are you?" Anthony exclaimed as he shot up from his chair.

"I can assure you, I am not the devil," the little man chuckled.

"But…but, who are you? Why are you here?"

"Since it is Christmas Eve, why don't we say my name is Nickolas…yes, I like that…" the man said with a satisfied smirk. "And I am here to give you a gift."

"What? A gift? I'm not expecting any gifts," Anthony declared, more than a little annoyed by this stranger's presence.

"Perhaps, but unexpected gifts are the best, don't you think?" Nicholas said with a twinkle.

"I…I want you out of here…out of my house!" Anthony said abruptly.

"Well, alright…if you insist. But you must accompany me."

"What? Why would I do that?"

Nicholas took hold of Anthony's forearm and winked. "Because you have no choice." Then with a wink and a nod, the library disappeared and Anthony found himself standing in the middle of the road, outside his house.

"What have you done? Why are we out here? It is snowing…" Anthony looked down at the little man, who merely smiled at him. In that instant he realized that he wasn't the least bit cold. How could that be?

Nicholas looked up at him and then pointed toward the front door. "I brought you here to see," he said quietly.

The door opened and Anthony watched as a younger version of himself ran from the inside. Anthony's chest tightened as he watched the other Anthony fall to the ground and cry out in agony. "No…no, I won't watch this. I lived it, I don't need to do it again," he declared.

Nicholas sighed. "Why are you there? What happened to make you run into the snow like that?"

"I…it was the night my wife died…both she and our son, our baby boy. It was too much and I had to get out…I had to…run," Anthony explained heavily.

"Oh, well… I am sorry. Perhaps a happier scene then?"

"What?" Anthony asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

Nicholas snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in the drawing room of the Dowager Countess of Grantham. Anthony looked around, panicked. "Why…what…"

Just then the door opened and the old woman herself walked through followed by, "Lady Edith," Anthony whispered. The two women were talking but Anthony couldn't hear what they were saying. Then looking around the room he realized what this was. "This is the day…I came to tea with Lady Grantham and…Edith was here…after the war."

"Yes, now you're catching on," Nicholas said proudly.

They watched as Edith and the Dowager talked and then as the other Anthony entered the room. Anthony studied the expressions that passed between his other self and Edith and he also noted the Dowager's. "So, the old lady would have been all for it if it hadn't been for the arm," Anthony mused aloud. Watching Edith's reaction to him, or rather his other self, Anthony fell once more in love with the young woman. But he saw something else as well. He saw that she was eager to see him even before she knew about his arm. They were just sitting down to tea when Nicholas grabbed his arm again and gave a nod.

They were at Downton now. Lord and Lady Grantham were in the drawing room chatting. "I just don't know what we can do, Robert. Since that fiasco, Edith hasn't shown interest in anyone. I thought her editor… but she says he is hiding something and she doesn't trust him. In fact, she is looking for a new paper to publish her articles."

"Is this…this is happening now, isn't it?" Anthony asked Nicholas.

"Well, in a sense…this is the alternate now, the now if you and your lady had not met again at that tea in the old lady's room. This is the alternate now without you…the one if you had died from your wounds."

"So…that fiasco isn't…"

"No, it has nothing to do with your wedding."

"Then what? What is the fiasco?"

"Listen and learn," Nicholas admonished.

Anthony watched the scene play out. "Cora," the Earl was saying, "I really can't see why Edith won't let go the notion that the man who presented himself to be Patrick Crawley was an imposter."

"Because she can't, Robert. She is lonely, so very lonely and he was represented hope. After he left, I believe she has felt nothing but hopelessness. Most of the men her age who returned from the war are already spoken for or horribly maimed or…well, let's face it, Edith will require a very special man."

"You mean one who can overlook her…"

"I mean one who can see her many attributes and ignore some of her failings." Cora said frankly.

Anthony was fuming. "Over look her failings…ignore her… why are they talking about her in this way? Edith is…she is…" Anthony's heart was pounding in his chest, color rising in his face as he became more furious. "How dare they speak of her like that? And she is their daughter. Is this…she always said… I never believed it was this bad."

Anthony turned to Nicholas. "Is this true? Is there really no one for her?"

Once more Nicholas took Anthony's forearm in hand and snapped his fingers. They landed in a place that was unfamiliar to Anthony. As he listened, he realized that the people were not speaking English. "Why, these people are Swiss," Anthony exclaimed.

"Yes. That is to be expected when one is in Switzerland," Nicholas said merrily.

"But why are we…" Just then he saw Edith with her Aunt Rosamund. The two were walking, arms linked, into the room.

"I do appreciate all of your help Aunt Rosamund, but I really don't want to give it up."

"My dear, you must. I've thought through it carefully and there just is no other way."

Edith sighed. "Yes, I know…I …" Edith sighed. "If only…" Anthony's heart was breaking as he watched his dearest darling looking so miserable.

"My dear, I think it is time you faced facts; that editor of yours isn't coming back to you. And even if he were to…you have no assurances that he will be divorced or that he would even want this baby."

Anthony's eyes grew wide as he listened. "Baby?" he squeaked as he studied Edith more closely. Of course he had initially missed the signs with her in that rather loose fitting dress. But had he been looking there instead of at her face, he would have known right away. "She's pregnant!"

"Yes, she is." Nicholas agreed. "And the father has disappeared. She is here to have the child and give it away."

"Is this another alternate now?" Anthony asked, still shocked by what was happening.

"No, it is not. This is the now that is happening."

"But this isn't right. Edith deserves more…so much more… this is…"

"This is what happened because you decided what was best for her, remember? You said she should find someone younger, so she did; although, he isn't _that_ much younger. And he's married."

"But why? Why would she let this happen? Why would she…"

"She was lonely. You left her, remember? And if you disappearing from her life wasn't bad enough, she had to live it down in society. Some took pity but she was also the brunt of some jokes. Other people didn't understand… but more importantly, she didn't understand. She felt…unloved and worthless. Her editor took an interest and she lapped it up like a kitten laps up milk. She was defenseless against him because of what you had done."

"But I never intended…"

"Doesn't matter what you intended; it is done."

"I must do something…find a way to help her."

"And what would that be?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, I …I don't know," Anthony answered frantically. "But there must be something."

Nicholas studied his companion thoughtfully. "She is here, in Switzerland…Lausanne to be precise, to have her baby. Once the child is delivered, she will give it away and return to her life in England, whatever might be left of it. She has found a way to deal with the situation."

"But…but" Anthony sputtered. Nicholas looked up and nodded. Looking back at his charge, he took hold of Anthony's arm. Anthony panicked. "No, you mustn't…I must help her…"

"I have one more thing to show you," Nicholas said as he blinked and once again they were transported.

They were back at Locksley but it was different. There was a huge tree with lights and ornaments complete with packages stacked under the tree. Anthony heard giggling from the hall and then the door flew open and three tow headed children bounded through, two boys and a girl. "What is this?" Anthony turned to Nicholas questioning.

"What does it look like?"

"It…that boy, he looks like I did when I was…but I have no brother so…."

"This isn't from your childhood. It is theirs." Nicholas pointed.

"But, who are they?"

"They are…wait, I believe you are about to have your answer…"

Just then a couple entered arm in arm. Anthony gasped as he saw them, recognizing immediately what this was. "That's Edith…she's…we're married? These are _my _children?"

"I would hope so…" Nicholas chuckled. "Of course the oldest one isn't yours really but he doesn't know that. As far as he is concerned, you are his Papa. Isn't he a handsome boy, like his mother's father really?"

"Yes…he is," Anthony muttered, transfixed by the image before him. "I…I look happy," he said as his other self bent to place the gentlest of kisses on Edith's cheek. She turned her dark eyes up and looked at him adoringly. "Is this possible? How can this be? Is this the Christmas future…are you a spirit?"

Nicholas looked at him sourly. "Do I look like Jacob Marley? Am I dragging chains behind me?"

"Well, no..but…"

Nicholas chuckled. "This is a possible future Christmas. But as you know, nothing is assured in life. This is something for which you must work. And if it what you wish, then you must act soon or…"

"Or what?" Anthony asked anxiously.

"Or the road ahead will be very difficult for your lady," Nicholas said as he watched the scene playing before them, one of a happy family. "I must take you back now," Nicholas said warmly. "After that…you are on your own."

Before Anthony could reply, they were back in his library at Locksley. "But Edith, I must…"

"You know where she is and I believe you will find a solution. Look deep in your heart, Anthony; the answer is there. But I must leave you now."

"But wait…why have you done this? Why did you take me there?"

"As I said, to give you a gift. To show you, Anthony…to show you what was, what might have been, and hopefully you will understand what still could be." And then in a flash, Nicholas was gone.

Anthony spent the night pondering what the solution might be. What did Nicholas mean, look in your heart, he wondered.

The next day, Christmas Day, in fact, Stewart returned to Locksley to find his master packing. "May I ask what you are planning?" Stewart inquired,

"I'm going to Switzerland, Stewart. Please help me finish packing."

"Of course, sir. And am I to travel with you?" Stewart was obviously worried about his employer. Anthony looked at him, smiled lopsidedly and nodded. "If you want; I won't force you since it is such short notice. But I must go…"

"Very well sir," the butler-valet replied as he began to gather more things to go in the bags.

Anthony and Stewart arrived in Lausanne two days later. They inquired at several hotels before Anthony decided on one. "This is it," he said firmly. "I can feel it."

It was the next morning that Sir Anthony Strallen happened upon Lady Rosamund Painswick in the hotel lobby. The two exchanged words, Lady Rosamund's not nearly as kind as Sir Anthony's. Then Anthony inquired after Lady Edith.

Rosamund Painswick was no fool. She recognized the expression on his face. "She is here with me; we have been travelling together. I would suggest that if you wish to avoid seeing her, you move to another hotel."

"I…no, I don't want to avoid her. In fact, I'd like to see her…speak to her, if I may. I want to apologize for my behavior and explain myself… and offer my assistance if I may."

And so Lady Edith did meet with Sir Anthony. He explained his bad behavior and apologized, noted her condition, and inquired if he might be of service in any way.

Lady Edith looked at him skeptically. "I don't see how. The baby is due just after the new year and I must give it up. Other than your silence on the matter, I don't see how…"

Do you want to give up your baby?" Anthony asked.

"No, I do not But it seems I don't have much choice in the matter."

"If I might offer a suggestion…" Anthony began.

With Stewart's help, Anthony managed, but just barely, to arrange a wedding before the baby was born. In fact, the couple left the ceremony and went straight to the hospital with Stewart and Rosamund.

A few hours later, after Anthony had worn a groove in the hallway of the maternity section, a son was born. As the nurse swaddled him in a blanket and laid him in his mother's arms, Anthony pushed into the room. "Are you alright?" he blurted before the nurse could shoo him away. Edith looked up and smiled. "We are."

Since the child was born in wedlock, he was called young Strallan while the hospital staff waited to hear the official name. Anthony had only one request. "Could we please not call him Michael? If I am to raise him as my own, I don't want…"

"I agree," Edith said as she looked up from her now two day old son into Anthony's bright blue eyes. "In fact, I thought…would you mind…"

"What dearest?" Anthony asked before remembering that she might not be ready for endearments.

But Edith seemed to sparkle at the kind word and smiled back at him. "I thought…well, since he will grow up at Locksley…"

"Not Ivanhoe," Anthony chuckled.

"No, but Robin?"

"Robin? As in Robin Hood?"

"Yes. Robin Longshanks," Edith smiled.

Anthony chortled. "Robin is for Robert, as I'm sure you know, I have no objection to Robert. We can call him Robin, if you wish. But what for a middle name?"

"What was your father's name?"

Anthony chuckled again. "Walter."

"That's it then, Robert Walter Strallen," she said as she gazed into her son's watchful eyes.

"What a wonderful gift," Anthony said as he remembered Nicholas saying that he had come to bring Anthony a gift. "Do you think…might we, instead of Walter, might we use Nicholas?"

Edith looked at him puzzled. "Nicholas?"

"Well, it is still the Christmas season," he shrugged. "And the both of you are in my view most precious gifts. I just thought…"

"Robert Nicholas Strallen," Edith said, letting the name roll from her tongue. Then looking into her husband's sparkling eyes, she smiled. "Happy Christmas, my love."

Tilting his head and looking besotted at her, he whispered back, "The happiest."

THE END and THE BEGINNING

And God Bless Us Everyone!

Merry Christmas!

Sail on, good ship Andith, sail on…


End file.
